Hatsu dēto
by kuromaimu-96
Summary: La primera cita siempre es recordada, buena o malamente ¿Cómo será la primera cita de Munto y Yumemi?


**Hatsu dēto**

Amanecía y Yumemi despertaba con entusiasmo, en su casa aun estaban dormidos todos, "claro, después de tanto ajetreo ayer", pensó al recordar la noche pasada. Ayer en la noche se había celebrado que por fin, el reino de los cielos y la tierra se unieron en completa armonía.

Ahora que recordaba, ayer fue una noche realmente extraña…

1º: Munto, savia que él era raro, pero se comporto de un modo totalmente distinto a lo usual. Antes solían llevarse muy bien, eran buenos amigos y se habían acostumbrado a hablarse mucho entre ellos, pero ayer casi no lo vio en toda la noche, raro porque el siempre buscaba cualquier pretexto para encontrarse con ella, pero ayer cuando lo encontraba de casualidad y cuando la miraba se volteaba a otro lado corriendo y diciendo; "¡lo siento, tengo algo que hacer!".

2º: Sus padres de verdad estaban siendo muy extraños con respecto a Munto, siempre diciendo cosas como "cielos, cuanta energía la de los jóvenes", "no quiero tener un cuñado tan pronto" o "parece buen chico, tienes mi aprobación Yumemi".

Cielos las cosas se estaban volviendo muy confusas, y más confusas con el 3º: Ella misma, en la forma en que se sentía cuando pensaba en… Muto, ¡por dios!, ¿por qué siempre tenía que pensar en él? No lo comprendía, simplemente era algo extraño, no sabía qué clase de sentimiento era, sin embargo, nunca se lo cuestiono ya que siempre lo había tenido desde el día que lo conoció, pero ahora se había intensificado aquel sentimiento.

-Ah! No sé cómo lidiar con esto – y diciendo esto se levanto de su cama hacia el baño, se aseo, se cambio y fue a revisar la correspondencia.

Estaba revisando varios sobres, leyendo lo que decía el periódico cuando de él se cayó una notita, la abrió y esta decía:

"_Hola Yumemi _

_Sabes, estaba pensando en hacerte una visita ya que ayer no te pude ver ni un poco porque me hablaban de todos lados, así que pasare por ti a medio día, me contaron que a esa clase de salidas se le dicen "cita", no sé que sea eso, pero podríamos tener algo como eso, entonces nos vemos a las 12:00 a.m. ¡de acuerdo! Espérame._

_Munto"_

¡Oh por Dios! Su corazón estaba a mil por hora y sus mejillas tenían un intenso color rojizo, Munto, el vendría a su casa.

-Munto… - pronuncio tierna y cariñosamente su nombre. Estaba tan contenta en ese momento que no se dio cuenta de que había olvidado cierta palabrita que…

-¿Eh?... – tardo en reaccionar un poco, pero volvió a leer la notita y - ¡ ¿Ehhhhh? ¡ ¿Una citaaaaa? – grito a todo pulmón, dejando casi a todo el mundo de la tierra y de los cielos sordos, claro a excepción de cierto rey del reino mágico que tenía sus propios problemas.

* * *

En otro lugar, no tan lejos de allí…

Nuestro rey favorito, estaba dando vueltas por toda la sala principal al lado de su fiel ayudante Louie, que por cierto ya estaba bastante fastidiado con la situación.

-¡Se puede saber cuándo dejara de hacer eso Munto-sama! – exploto ya el fiel sirviente

-¿Eh? – se detuvo por un momento a ver a su amigo, teniendo una expresión de "¿estabas aquí?"

-¡Rayos! Podría por lo menos fingir que me escucha por un momento, además no entiendo porque esta así de nervioso por ir a ver a esa chica, después de todo ya la ha visto muchas veces y nunca se ha puesto así – reflexiono más para sí mismo que para el rey pero este de todos modos lo escuchaba atento.

-Haa… - suspiro para sí el rey, como esperaba que lo entendiera, después de todo Louie no era… como decirlo para que no se oiga feo… mmm… muy bueno en cosas como esas – no lo entiendes Louie, es muy complicado para mi, sobre todo porque me acabo de dar cuenta hace poco… - dijo algo desilusionado de que no pudiera ayudarlo con su problema

-Quizá lo entendería si me lo dijera, pero se la pasa angustiándose y revoloteando de un lado a para otro – dijo con una venita saltándole de la cien por lo tonto que podía ser Munto. "¡Cielos! Si de verdad quería que le preguntara me lo hubiera dicho desde el principio" pensó aun mas cabreado

-Bueno, es que… - comenzó a vacilar

-¡No te hagas el tonto y dilo de una buena vez! – grito ya arto de tanta tención.

-¡Ni de broma! ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso! – grito todo sonrojado y abochornado

-¿Vergonzoso? – no lo comprendió, ¿Había algo que para el Rey del reino mágico fuera tan bochornoso?

-¡Olvídalo! Ya casi es medio día, iré por Yumemi para nuestra cita – sentencio al final para alejarse de esos pensamientos y dejar a su amigo con la duda, savia que él no era de los que se burlan de otros, pero sabía muy bien que era extraño para todos verlo en ese estado y quien sabe que podrían hacer o decir para que su vergüenza y nerviosismo creciera mas.

-¿Eh?... ¡Espera Munto! ¡¿Sabes lo que es una cita? – grito para que pudiera oírlo pero ya se había alejado demasiado – Demonios, estoy totalmente seguro de que no tiene idea de lo que es eso – dijo para sí, mientras miraba al rey dar la vuelta para perderse de su vista

* * *

¡Cielos! ¡¿Qué debía de hacer? Salir con Muto como amigos era una cosa, pero ir con él en una cita era algo completamente diferente, se sentía nerviosa, feliz, angustiada, confundida, tantas emociones causadas por solo unas pocas palabras, tantas emociones causadas por solo una persona, tantas emociones causadas por Munto.

Decidió tomar un baño para relajarse un poco, salió, se cambio y fue a prepararse algo de desayunar, sus padres y su hermano aun dormían y según parecía lo harían por un buen rato, así que opto por no despertarlos. Miro el reloj de la cocina faltaban 30 minutos para medio día, el medio día que tantos nervios le daba, cuando de repente un sonido la hace salir de sus pensamientos…

-Sí, hola – dijo ella atendiendo el teléfono

-Hola Yumemi, buenos días – decía muy alegre del otro lado una chica

-Buenos días Ichiko, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – pregunto amablemente la rubia

-Hablaba para invitarte a una obra de teatro que harán en el festival de la escuela de mi vecino, ya le he preguntado a Susume y me dijo que sí, que llevaría a Kazuya-kun y Takashi también vendrá ¿Que dices?, ¿Te nos unes? – pregunto de una manera tan amable y cariñosa que a Yumemi le rompía el corazón rechazar su oferta

-Lo siento Ichiko, pero justo me estaba preparando para salir con Munto – dijo algo triste por su amiga, pero feliz de poder estar con Munto, y como sabrán que a Ichiko no se le escapa nada, lo noto

-¿Munto? – dijo con un poco de enfado en su tono a lo cual Yumemi solo pudo atinar riendo nerviosamente y con una gotita resbalándole en la cien

-Etto… si – vacilo un poco en continuar, pero savia que tarde o temprano ella le preguntaría y no podría enfrentarla cara a cara así que decidió decírselo por teléfono – amm… esto… el dijo que… seria como… una… cita – termino por fin tragando saliva. Entendía que a Ichiko no le agradaba mucho Munto, aunque no comprendía bien porque "pero no podría ocultarle algo como eso a Ichiko, de todos modos se daría cuenta" pensó nuevamente la chica

Del otro lado de la línea se escucho un estruendo, Ichiko estaba que echaba chispas, había golpeado con todo lo que tenía la pared que estaba en frente de ella dejando un enorme hueco de adorno

-¿Ichiko? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto preocupada la rubia al ignorar totalmente lo que había hecho su amiga.

-Ha, no es nada Yumemi, solo que algo se cayó en mi escritorio eso es todo jajaja – dijo fingiendo la voz para que no notara su enojo "¡Ese bastardo!, Munto esto, Munto aquello ¿Por qué Yumemi siempre tiene que estar pensando en Munto?" pensó la chica haciendo una cara enfurecida, que Ichiko dio gracias a dios que Yumemi no podía ver

-Está bien Ichiko, pero si llega a pasar algo no dudes en llamarme ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo no muy convencida de que estuviera del todo bien

-Sí, muchas gracias Yumemi, bueno pero la función es algo tarde, quizás podrías alcanzar a verla con nosotros – Ichiko no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Está bien, tratare de ir – sin nada más que saber decir se despido y colgó, volvió a posar su mirada en el reloj de la cocina pero en eso sonó el timbre

* * *

¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Sera Munto? O… ¿Sera el repartidor de pizzas que llame? *-¬*

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Munto, se sentía más calmado, a pesar de los nervios que tenia minutos antes savia que vería de nuevo a Yumemi y eso también lo calmaba, después de todo, ella siempre lo hacía estar más tranquilo ya fuera en el campo de batalla o en la ajetreada ciudad, ella siempre lo hacía sentir cómodo.

Toco al timbre esperando que abriera, llevaba un conjunto bastante normal, llevaba una camisa de manga larga azul marino y pegada a su cuerpo lo cual dejaba ver su esbelta y bien formada figura, unos pantalones capri color hueso y un chaleco gris que le llegaba un poco más arriba del abdomen. (Ya saben cómo se viste el XD)

-Supongo que con esta ropa no llamare mucho la atención – dijo para si en un susurro mientras miraba su vestimenta otra vez.

Se oyó el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse, Munto volteo la mirada hacia la puerta una vez mas encontrándose con una joven rubia. Ella llevaba una camisa blanca de tirantes, sobre él un suéter rosa-claro con los hombros descubiertos, un poco suelto pero que dejaba ver sus encantos y una falda blanca hasta las rodillas y con unos cuantos adornos.

Ambos se miraron un tanto sonrojados sin saber bien que hacer, Munto fue el primero en hacer un movimiento, se inclino poniéndose de rodillas tomando la mano de Yumemi y depositando un dulce beso en ella.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte… chica del destino – dijo con un tono melancólico y dulce mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

-Sí, ha pasado un tiempo ¿verdad?... Munto – dijo ella también de la misma forma que su compañero pero con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

El chico le dedico una sonrisa (una de esas que los bishounen siempre tienen – u –) incorporándose aun sin soltarle la mano – ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo? La vez pasada dijiste que cuando pudieras me enseñarías la ciudad – sugirió

-Está bien, demos un paseo – dijo alegremente mientras se dirigía a la salida aun sujetando la mano de Munto.

* * *

Ya habían salido de los suburbios ahora se dirigían al área comercial, iban ablando y conversando alegremente aunque no se habían dando cuenta ellos aun seguían tomados de la mano como si estuvieran atadas por algún hilo invisible, las demás personas ya ni se inmutaban cuando pasaban cerca de ellos, casi todo el mundo ya sabía de que el rey del mundo mágico y la chica rubia eran buenos amigos ya que en las reuniones entre los dos mundos ellos casi siempre estaban juntos, además aparte de Munto ya habían otros seres del reino mágico y de los cielos que se paseaban por allí de vez en cuando.

Paseando por el centro comercial, a Munto le intrigaban muchas cosas a las cuales Yumemi respondía encantada, ambos se divertían tanto que no se percataron de cierta nube negra que los seguía. (Hablando en forma literal ¬u¬ Uu)

-Ichiko-san no crees que estas exagerando un "poquito" – le dijo un tanto nervioso y con una gotita resbalándole en la sien.

-Calla Takashi! Que no vez que no podemos dejar que ellos dos anden solos por ahí, ¡quién sabe qué podría hacerle "el" a Yumemi! – respondió ella molesta.

-Pero Ichiko, no deberíamos interrumpirlos cuando están teniendo una cita – reprocho un poco la pequeña castaña.

-Susume, no deberías decir esa clase de cosas, solo aras que se enfade mas – comento Kazuya en un susurro cerca de la oreja de la chica.

Y en efecto, Ichiko se molesto tanto al acuchar "esa" palabrita, hasta parecía que se estaba incendiando, pero era en realidad el fuego del infierno y su peor causa para salir, ¡LOS CELOS!

Llevaban buen rato siguiéndoles, Ichiko no quiso escuchar ninguna escusa que pusieran los demás y los arrastro a todos a seguir a Munto y a Yumemi a su dichosa cita. No podía permitirlo, que de la nada alguien llegara se apareciera delante de ella y quisiera apartarla de ellos, su amiga, su querida amiga Yumemi, a la cual adoraba y quería como nadie en el mundo estaba con ese engendro del mundo mágico y el muy campante la sujetaba de la mano, simplemente no podía soportarlo.

-Pero… que no se ven bastante contentos… - Takashi lo dijo sin pensar ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Ichiko, lo cual le hizo sudar frio, pero siguió la explicación – e…es que… si los vez detenidamente te darás cuenta de que los dos se divierten mucho… i…incluso Yumemi-san – finalizo tragando saliva.

Lo miro de mala gana, después su mirada paso a donde estaba Yumemi, aunque no quisiera admitirlo si se veía contenta incluso estaba riéndose, hizo un puchero ¿Qué tenía ese tal Munto? ¿Por qué Yumemi se la pasaba tan bien con él? Se cuestiono molesta, de repente sus ojos se abrieron como si una gran revelación se le hubiera hecho presente, esto hizo que los chicos se acercaran "esperanzados" por si sele ocurría dejar todo esto.

Así duraron unos pocos segundos, pero después la cara de sorpresa de Ichiko fue remplazada por una sonrisa diabólica y unos ojos centellantes de rojo sangre, esto obviamente puso a los otros no solo nerviosos sino asustados por lo que Ichiko pudiera hacer ahora. Ella se levanto de los arbustos donde estaban escondidos (información retardada, lo siento ^^U) y camino directamente hacia donde estaban la pareja dejándolos a todos con el Jesús en la boca y corriendo frenéticamente para detenerla.

-¡E…espera Ichiko-san! ¡No te precipites por favor! – pero la voz de Takashi no alcanzo a sus oídos y siguió su andar.

-¡Ichiko! ¡No seas tan dura, vale! – le sugirió la pequeña castaña muy calmada

-Susume, quizá sería mejor que te cubrieras los ojos cuando llegue con ellos – dijo un tanto abrumado por la expresión de la chica.

Quizá los gritos de Takashi no alcanzaron a Ichiko, pero fueron suficientes para llamar la atención de los tortolitos. Miraron confusos de donde venia Ichiko y el jaleo que estaba haciendo atrás, de pronto todo se vio desierto y rodeado por un aura de lucha callejera

-"¿Qué es esta aura tan extraña?" – pensó para sí el pelirrojo viendo a si alrededor

-¡Hey Tu! – le llamo en tono autoritario.

-¿He? ¿A mí? – cuestiono señalándose a sí mismo.

-¿Ichiko? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto un poco confusa la rubia.

-Lo siento Yumemi, esto me tomara muy poco tiempo, así que, ¡Tu! –dijo señalando a Munto – Veo que te crees mucho solo porque Yumemi acepto salir en una cita contigo verdad, y te crees aun mas por estarla tomando de la mano verdad, - le dijo en tono amenazante y siniestro.

Cuando dijo esto último, los dos alzaron sus manos sujetadas y se ruborizaron, después de un leve movimiento, como no queriendo la cosa, se soltaron y miraron en direcciones contrarias, haciendo que Ichiko frunciera el ceño.

-Bueno, por ahora me quedare con las ganas de hacer valer la justicia sobre ti – dijo en un tono dramático - ¡Pero no creas que me he rendido, nuestra guerra seguirá y sin duda alguna, Yo ganare la siguiente batalla! – y con el puño alzado en forma amenazadora dejo más que perplejos a los que estaban viendo el espectáculo (la gente del centro comercial).

-¿P…pero que rayos…? – balbuceo el rey del mundo mágico.

-I-Ichiko… e…espera ¿a… que te refieres? – pregunto dudosa y con una gotita en la sien.

-Perdón, Yumemi, esta vez no pude hacer nada… ¡Pero la próxima vez yo seré quien venza! ¡Te lo aseguro!... hasta pronto - y diciendo esto salió como todo buen yanki del campo de batalla con una ráfaga de viento dejada atrás por su paso.

Todos quedaron atontados por la dramatización que hizo la morena, incluso Munto y Yumemi quedaron con los ojos en blanco, cuando de repente se escuchan los gritos y ovaciones de las personas que estaban viendo por ahí.

-¡ESO FUE GENIAL! – gritaban unos

-¡¿ES LA FILMASION DE UNA PELICULA? – se cuestionaban otros asombrados

-¡INCREIBLE! – ovacionaban

-¡¿ARAN OTRA ECENA? – comentaban emocionados

-¡QUIERO SABES QUE PASARA ENTRE LA PELEA DE LOS YANKIZ POR LA CHICA GUAPA! – exclamaron totalmente emocionados.

Pronto se fue formando la bola de gente que se preguntaba cosas entre si y trataron de acercarse a los "protagonistas" de este drama pero ya se habían dado a la fuga, Takashi, Susume y Kazuya fueron por el mismo lado del que se fue Ichiko corriendo para alcanzarla ya que esta se había alejado demasiado y Munto en un acto reflejo tomo a Yumemi en brazos y salió volando sin que las demás personas se dieran cuenta. Ya en un área donde había poca gente encontraron un parque y aterrizaron ahí.

-Parece que aquí estaremos a salvo de esos fanáticos del cine – comento divertido bajando delicadamente a la chica.

-Jejeje, eso espero… - respondió cayendo victima de la broma del pelirrojo – Lamento los problemas Munto, no sé porque Ichiko actuó tan extraño – dijo a modo de disculpas por las acciones de su amiga.

-No te preocupes, "ya sabía yo que era un poco rara" – peso con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Pero fue muy divertido, verdad – le dijo riendo un poco y sentándose en una banca que estaba ahí cerca.

-Si – dijo imitándola y sentándose en la banca – pero, aun no sé porque quiso interrumpirnos en nuestra cita – se cuestiono mirando al cielo y tratando de hallar alguna respuesta.

-P…por cierto Munto, quería preguntártelo antes, pero… ¿Tú sabes lo que es una cita? – le pregunto un poco sonrojada.

-¿He? Sí, me lo conto Tail – ella lo vio dudosa a lo cual Munto sonrió y continuo explicándole – dijo que es cuando dos personas salen a pasear ellos dos solos, se divierten y se la pasan platicando o jugando, ahora que lo pienso tu y yo hemos tenido muchas citas ¿verdad Yumemi? – dijo satisfecho y orgulloso de que supiera cosas de otro que no es su propio mundo, pero a Yumemi le sorprendió saber cuan inocente podía llegar a ser el rey.

-Bueno… esto… hay otra pequeña cosita que es muy importante en las citas – dijo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada, esperando que el chico supiera cual era esa "pequeña" cosita que tenía que tener en cuenta.

-¿He? ¿Qué cosa? Eso es todo lo que me dijo Tail – pregunto confundido.

Yumemi se estaba poniendo muy pero muy colorada, debía decirle, se lo tendría que decir tarde o temprano pero… ¿Cómo lo tomaría? Hizo un ademan con las manos para indicarle que se acercara, el pelirrojo la vio un tanto dudoso pero al final se acerco, Yumemi acerco su cara también eso puso a Munto un poco nervioso, pero no se aparto. Estando sus labios cerca de su oído le empezó a decir en voz baja lo que era esa "pequeña" cosita que se toma en cuenta en una cita, al terminar Yumemi se alejo un poco de él y desvió la mirada avergonzada, Munto por otro lado estaba estático y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡¿E…enserio? – le pregunto ahora tomando un fuerte color rojo en su rostro que competía con su cabello, ella solo asintió – E…esto… yo… lo siento Yumemi parece que me he equivocado – dijo un tanto nervioso y viendo a la chica de lado.

-Si… no te preocupes…Munto – dijo un tanto desilusionada, aun que savia que debía de haber algo extraño, era un poco triste.

-N…no, no me refiero a eso, hum… quiero decir… - intento decir al ver la cara triste de la rubia ¿Hizo algo malo? ¿Por qué se ponía triste? – No me malinterpretes, no es que no quisiera tener una cita contigo – soltó el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a la chica.

-H… ¡¿He? Pero Munto… - balbuceo la rubia mirándolo fijamente, el se giro hacia ella cruzando sus miradas, ambos colores, verde y dorado se fundieron por un momento, sus rostros y cuerpos se acercaban inconscientemente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Yumemi… ¿Me dejarías… ver esto como una cita? – pregunto tomándola de la mano y mirándola fijamente que aunque su rostro estuviera un poco sonrojado sus ojos tenían una mirada decidida.

-E…está bien, yo también quisiera verlo como una cita… cl…claro, si tú quieres – dijo un poco nerviosa y algo mas sonrojada que Munto.

-Me encantaría… - dijo acercándose mas a Yumemi esta, a pesar de estar nerviosa, imito a el pelirrojo y también se acerco.

Los dos se miraban con ternura y amor, sus respiraciones se habían detenido por un minuto, sus rostros sonrojados acercándose cada vez mas y mas, creo que es más que obvio lo que estaban por hacer.

-¡ALLI ESTAN! – grito de la nada un chico.

Munto y Yumemi de la impresión se separaron al instante y voltearon en dirección a los gritos, dejándolos completamente espantados, venia hacia ellos una manada de gente con cámaras, celulares y todo tipo de artefactos para gravar la escena que estaban a punto de hacer.

Bueno, seamos comprensibles, un rey del mundo mágico besando a una chica humana común y corriente, eso sí que era una bomba como para hasta hacer una película sobre eso, sin mencionar que los reporteros se darían un festín con el chisme.

Desesperados, ambos chicos empezaron a correr alejándose de la gente que los iba persiguiendo, en una movida rápida, Munto tomo de nuevo a Yumemi y salieron volando de allí. Ahora estaban bastante alto como para que los pudieran ver, aprovechando esto Munto fue a llevar a Yumemi a casa.

-uf! Eso estuvo cerca… - dijo mientras aterrizaban en la puerta de la casa de Yumemi, mientras dejaba a esta en el suelo.

-hejejeje es cierto… - respondió la rubia al comentario del pelirrojo – bueno, creo que es hora de entrar, muchas gracias por la cita de hoy Munto, fue muy di… - comentaba alegre pero no pudo continuar ya que los labios del chico estaban sobre los suyos.

Yumemi abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintió un notable ardor en sus mejillas, el rey, sin ganas de separarse, esperaba pacientemente por la correspondencia de la chica ante su acción, logrando su objetivo Yumemi correspondió plácidamente su beso rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del chico y Munto sostenía la pequeña cadera de ella profundizando el beso. Muy a regañadientes ambos se separaron ya que el aire les faltaba y la diferencia de estatura empezaba a molestar.

-…Munto… - dijo entre un suspiro la rubia. Munto sonrió satisfecho y volvió a besar a Yumemi pero ahora en la frente.

-Bien, creo que ahora si es una cita oficial ¿verdad? – cuestiono mirándola divertido, esta solo atino a dar un respingo mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo

-¿Q-que?... ¿U-una cita?... – susurro una vos a espaldas de ellos proveniente de la casa, al darse la vuelta ambos miraron aterrados a la mama de Yumemi que los miraba con sorpresa.

-O-Oka-san… - articulo Yumemi ante la sorpresa

-¡Querido! ¡Querido! Yumemi! ¡Yumemi por fin ha tenido una cita! - gritaba mientras entraba de nuevo corriendo a la casa – ¡Y además con un rey! – agrego al ver otra vez a Munto.

-¡Oka-san! ¡Mou! – Se quejo al ver las divagaciones de su madre, volteo a ver a Munto quien tenía una cara de risa contenida – Mou… no te rías Munto –

-lo siento… Yumemi – se disculpo volviendo a la normalidad – pero es que tu familia es muy divertida – rio un poco más.

-Ah! Es cierto! Mejor vámonos antes de que salgan mi papa y mi hermano – comento aterrada por el pensamiento de las borlas de ambos.

-hejejeje, creo que será mejor que me vaya solo yo, podrían preocuparse por ti – tomo un mechón del cabello dorado entre sus dedos y poniéndose en rodillas beso las puntas de las doradas hebras – nos veremos después… "ume no musume"… - se despidió galantemente ganando un sonrojo muy vivas por parte de la chica.

-nos veremos… "anta" – dijo divertida y el rey rio levemente ante su despedida.

- es "Munto-sama" – corrigió mientras levitaba en el suelo dispuesto a marcharse.

-lo tomare en cuenta – de nuevo rio y le dedico la mejor de sus dulces sonrisas, el pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco y sonrió también emprendiendo su vuelo al reino mágico.

-"_quizá deberíamos tener este tipo de citas más seguido" _– pensaron ambos al unisón mientras se dirigían cada quien a sus respectivos hogares. Después de todo ya no estaban separados por ninguna barrera que no fueran sus sentimientos, ahora si… pueden unir sus mundos.

* * *

Domo mina! =D

Aqui les traigo otra historia =u= esta vez les toco a estos dos yeeeeey! a que hacen bonita pareja X3

use muchas palabas en modo nipones espero que no haya nungun problema en entenderlas -u-Uu

Bueno, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, amenaza esta bien, el chiste es que comenten -u- (ok no, tampoco se pacen XD)

Hasta otra! =3


End file.
